Get On Your Knees
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Inspired my Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande's new song 'Get on Your Knees.' "I don't need a dozen roses, or a wine and dine no, I just need you to do what I say." A few words that turn a normal night for Sam and Freddie into a night of fun. **Seddie** MATAURE!


After Listening to Nicki Minaj's new album, 'The PinkPrint, I fell in love with the song, 'Get on You Knees' by Nicki Minaj Featuring Ariana Grande. I thought of Seddie, and well this oneshot was drafted and created. Hope you enjoy.

Get On Your Knees

~*~Sam POV~*~

I was waking over to my boyfriend, Freddie's apartment. We have been dating ever since high school and here we are, now in our second year of college and irrespirable then ever. I walked across the street, confident. Freddie had texted me a little bit ago and asked me to come over to his apartment and help him with something. And by something, he meant have sex. Ever since we compensated our relationship a few weeks ago, that was all he wanted to do. I had to admit, he was pretty good at what he did, but today, I had a plan in mind.

I walked into the building that he lived in and went to the elevator. I pressed the button and walked inside and pressed the button for floor 8. I checked my phone to see that Freddie had texted me asking where I was. I rolled my eyes and laughed. The doors opened and I walked down the hall to this door. I got my key out and opened the door and walked inside. I closed the door and took my jacket and shoes off. I looked around. Freddie was no where in sight. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and got out a soda and took a sip and gasped as I felt someone kiss my neck.

"What's...What's this for?" I asked.

"Nothing, want dinner?" he asked against my neck. I shook my head. "Hmm, roses. I know how their your favorite, or we can have some wine," he kissed my neck again. I got an idea. I turned around and looked at him.

"I don't need a dozen roses, or wine and dine, no," I said. "and do what I say."

"Then what do you want?" he asked

I grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I backed up and shut the door and locked it. I then looked at him and he licked his lips.

"What do you want," he repeated.

"Be quiet," I told him and he stopped talking. ""Stay there." I put my hands at the hem of my shirt and lifted it off my body and threw it to the side. I then unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down over my hips and to the floor. I was only clothed in a bra and a pair of panties. He eyed me up and down.

"Sam," he said through frustration, "please tell me what you want."

I walked over to him and straddled his lap. I kissed him hungrily and he kissed back. I then kissed down his throat and back up again. He pushed his hand on the back of my head when I dug my teeth into his neck. He groaned.

"Sam, please tell me what is going on, please," he said.

"Baby get on your knees," I said as I stood up. He looked at me. He eyed my underwear suspiciously.

"Is that a bow?" he asked.

"Um... Yeah... My ass is your present," I said as I turned around and shook my ass a little.

"Damn," he muttered before he got on his knees and looked at me. I then told him to stand up and take his jeans on and to leave his boxers. He did as he was told, good boy. He got on his knees again and looked at me.

"So what do you want?" I asked him, clearly knowing the response that was going to come out of his mouth.

"Suck me," he said bluntly.

"If you want it all, your gonna have to beg for it," I said, running my hand up my body. He followed my hands. All he did was pull himself out of his boxers. He was hard a steel already. "Your gonna have to say pretty please."

"Sam, please, pretty please suck me. I need it so bad," he said to me. I walked over to him and immediately dropped my head down on him. I took him as far as he would go into my mouth and made a clasp that got tighter as I pulled him out of my mouth. I did it again, my one hand, grabbing what didn't fit into my mouth. He dropped his head down. Not gonna work boy.

"Look up baby," I said. I knew what he was going to see when he looked up. There was a dresser right behind me and the way that the mirror was angled, he could see me sucking him. He groaned and put his hand on the back of my head. He pushed at my shoulder and I stopped. He looked at me.

"Damn, that was hot," he said.

I got up and walked to the door and leaned against it. He looked at me. He stood up and began to walk to me. "Crawl." One word that came from no where. He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. He looked at me and dropped to his knees and began to crawl toward me. I stayed against the door, and when he got to the door, he grabbed me roughly and pushed me against the door and kissed me. My legs went around his waist and he began to grind his hips against mine. I could feel that he was excited, really excited. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He looked at me from the side of the bed, and ripped his shirt from his body. He then got on the bed and kissed me passionately and then I felt his one hand trail down past my bellybutton. I then felt him push his hand down past my underwear. He pushed one finger into my clit and I threw my head back. I moaned.

"God Freddie..." I moaned out. I looked down at him. He had a smirk on his face, I looked at him confused. In one swift motion my panties were on the floor and he had 2 fingers rubbing my clit furiously. "Oh shit!"

He kept rubbing, not slowing down at all. He then stopped at sat beside me. Hen reached behind me and unbuckled my bra and threw it somewhere. He then latched on to the right one and I pushed his head down farther. He then stopped and switched to the other one.

"Please..." I moaned out. He looked at me and I could tell by the way that he was looking at me he wanted it to. He got on his knees and looked at me. He licked his lips at the way that I was lying. I had one hand still clutching the pillow beside me and the other was resting over top of m stomach. My legs were spread apart. He lied on top of me and then he kissed me hungrily. I kissed him and the in one swift motion, he slid into to me.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out. He kept trusting, hard. Not letting up at all. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I felt him let one hand trail up my side and grab my right breast. I moaned again. He then stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" I asked.

"No reason," he said with a smirk. He pulled out of me completely and lied down beside me. I looked at him. He nodded toward his dick. I finally got what he wanted. I got on my knees and then straddled over him. I then slowly went down to sit. I took him all. Freddie hollered out when I clenched my muscles around him. He grabbed my hips and helped me got up and down on him. I bit my lip. I knew that I was pounding against him. He flipped us over and pounded into me.

"You gonna let go? Hmm?" he whispered in my ear before bighting it. I nodded. "Tell me when you gonna go." He went back to fucking me senseless. I then began to fell the familiar sensation begin.

"Oh... Freddie... I'm gonna..." That's all I could say before the orgasm rippled through my body and made me collapse and I looked at the ceiling. Freddie didn't let up though, he kept going.

"Damn... Oh.. Fuck...SAM!" he moaned out. He then collapsed beside me and looked at me. We were silent for a few minutes and then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well what ever it was, it was sexy and hell," he said as he kissed lied there for a few moments and Freddie shifted so my head was on his chest. He then grabbed the comforter and covered us up. and that was how we woke up in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please review!<strong>


End file.
